ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 488 (10th October 1989)
Plot Ali has lost everything. Cindy snaps at Trevor for taking Roly into the café. Pete gives Ali some money out of pity. Frank and Pat prepare to move into the B&B across the road. Frank tells Simon he wants him to live in The Vic when he is manager. Laurie has a lunch date with Kathy. Ali places an accumulator bet with the money Pete gave him. Alan catches Ali leaving the betting shop on Turpin Road. Ali sees Alan and runs into Julie's hair salon. Alan follows Ali into the hair salon, but cannot find him. Julie asks Alan to leave. Once he has gone, Ali leaves the hair salon. Alan catches Ali leaving and chases him to his flat. He breaks into Ali's flat and reminds him he is due out. Simon does not want to move into The Vic having lived with Sharon for so long across the Square. Ali's belongings are strewn across the Square. Pat tells Ali she will buy his bed off of him for the B&B. Dot and Marge go on strike and refuse to open the community centre for Ethel and Reggie to practice their dancing. Kathy has words with Cindy about her mood swings and doubtfulness over marrying Ian. Julie offers to give Cindy a wedding hair makeover for free. Sharon learns that Simon is moving into The Vic from Trevor and is unhappy about it. Trevor fears staying in Mo's flat alone after hearing strange sounds. Ali gets drunk at The Vic and then breaks the padlock on his flat so he can sleep in it for the night. Cindy admits to Ian she wishes she was not having a baby. Ali wakes up in the flat the next morning and begins smashing the windows with a crowbar. Frank informs Ali's family of what has happened and two of Ali's relatives come to collect him. They put him in their car and drive him away. Ali watches out the window of the car as it drives through the Square. He stares at the café as reality concretes itself: he has lost everything. Cast Regular cast *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Marge - Pat Coombs *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Julie - Louise Plowright *Laurie - Gary Powell *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pete - Peter Dean *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Paul - Mark Thrippleton Guest cast *McIntyre - Pip Miller Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *47B Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Julie's *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Nejdet Salih as Ali Osman. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If you happen to see Mr Osman, Julie, tell him I want a word.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,560,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes